


spatial anomaly

by fadinglove



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Batman Adventures, Bottom Bruce, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon - Comics, Crisis on Two Earths - Freeform, DC movies, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: A long moment. He whispers, "I don't want to," and they fade from his fingertips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> three different moments.  
> some direct quotes taken from justice league: crisis on two earths (movie) and that famous comic page of batlantern. enjoy

"There's a difference between you and me." Batman can only shift around the shadows, eyes narrowed in white and mind calculating, circulating, down to the very last wired core of his being. "We both looked into the abyss."

A click of light. Startled eyes and a portal threatening to swallow him whole.

"But when it looked back..."

His voice is of silverwater, low and smooth and _knowing._ His heart races with the possibility of a dying multiverse, destruction spreading to every multiplied world, to every parallel dimension that branches off into a tree of life and death.

"You blinked."

He can only recall the tragedy of his victory, in the end.

* * *

Faded footsteps and a line of thought leading to an emerald beacon in the air. Green Lantern glows with fiery willpower, his brown hair tousled, eyes warm but determined. Batman can only struggle endlessly, darkness overcoming him in an ironic twist.

He barely realizes the ring on his finger, dead, lifeless, cold, and wrong without light to make it bloom. Lantern says he needs to think about the defining moment of his life, and wish it away...

"So I'm just supposed to forget about the death of my parents? How-"

"No." A careful hand on his shoulder. "You've got to will the moment away, just for right now, just..."

His voice fades away and Batman concentrates with all his might until his eyes light a burning green.

* * *

"Don't say a thing, beautiful," and Hal's fingers are caressing his body, eliciting pleasure with every gentle slide of his hands around his waist. He presses warm kisses to his chest, neck, jaw, until their lips collide in a heated debate of power.

Bruce breathes in the smell of him, long and deep, head buried in soft brown hair, as Hal lays him down ever so gently. They rub up against each other like teenagers, like wild rebels, like they're not highly respected members of the Justice League. All of that can wait.

"I might," he replies softly, and Hal only tilts his head to the side to kiss him some more.

* * *

He returns, and the other Flash dies on the ground.

"You knew this would happen... didn't you?" and it doesn't feel like a blatant accusation, more like an acknowledgement. An understanding. Maybe, even, forgiveness. White hair, cracked lips, wrinkled skin and all Batman can think about is how grateful it didn't happen to Barry instead.

Selfishness grips him like a relieved, painful vice. He doesn't reply, only turns away in shame and dread and calmness, because everything is well now, everything will be okay. They've avoided another calamity and saved infinite worlds. They're superheroes; they should feel proud.

But the other Flash dies on the ground and the two events balance each other out anyway.

* * *

The Green Lantern emblem blazes from Batman's chest and his cape billows out against the furious wind of the ring. He screams, but it doesn't echo.

* * *

Hal buries himself deep inside of him, gently but at such an angle Bruce can't even cry out for all the pleasure it's worth. Instead, he throws his head back in stolen ecstasy as soft patterns of swirls and circles are traced into his neck. Fingers press at his waist, already forming bruises.

"More," Bruce pleads, almost growls, and he arches up into warm hands of comfort and sex.

"God, you're beautiful," Hal breathes, and he begins moving carefully, slowly, as they fit snugly against each other's bodies like missing puzzle pieces. They are of the cosmos, the stars, the fire of the sun and cool ice of the moon, intertwined as one fiery entity.

"More," Bruce demands, and then Hal is pulling almost completely out and slamming back in with the force of one's pent up love and desire.

Their fingers entwine, Jordan pounding the billionaire into plush bedsheets as they confess love and blink black holes away.

* * *

He thinks of what a sick, twisted world this is, and he thinks of what a sick, twisted world he lives in. Criminals running amok, chasing each other down drains and loopholes of money and drugs and magic blood. The greater good, the common sense of villains, and the code he can speak in. Batman understands the language of both survival and greed. Batman can play the strings of fear like a puppeteer over a marionette, stretching and pulling at every heartstring to make one vibrate the throes of his own beating drum.

Batman saves the entire multiverse that day but the villain was just a dark genius looking for a _purpose_ to life.

* * *

He screams over the roar of blood in his ears, the rushing light and darkness fighting for balance in him. Green floods his insides but it threatens to sear open hard flesh, weathered muscle.

"Take control of it!" Hal stands in his flight jacket, arms outstretched to fend off the bats. "Put that horrible night behind you, Bruce."

Green constructs of bats, millions and millions of bats, exploding from the ring like an explosion of living death. Is this what Bruce is, down to the core? Small, dark nightmares that hide and strike?

He sees his parents in the smoking haze lighting the night sky, pristine and beautiful and everything he's missed. Everything he's ever wanted. Everything that made him into the man he is today. They smile down without a care in the world, and something cracks and ripples inside of Bruce.

A long moment. He whispers, " _I don't want to_ ," and they fade from his fingertips.

* * *

"I never even knew you existed," Hal breathes in the comfort of their bedroom, "And now... I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Bruce smiles but doesn't show it. "Sap."

"I am _not_ a sap. Never mind then," comes the gorgeous voice. "You fuck like a god, that's why I keep you around."

There's a hand in his inky black hair, caressing and brushing all the right places. Against his will, Bruce's eyes begin to flutter shut, breathing slowing and one hand curling into the soft bedsheets.

"Like that, do you," Hal says, and the other man sighs contentedly. "Go to sleep, beautiful."

He listens to the steady hum of Hal's voice and it's not hard to drift off.

* * *

The universes are aligned again.

* * *

He kisses Jordan as the green leaves his heart. Hal presses each and every tear on his face away with warm lips.

* * *

The Green Lantern tightens his hold.


End file.
